Persona: Truth or Dare?
by DigitalMaster1100
Summary: How would the Persona cast be like if they were forced into a game of truth or dare? Questions and Dares submitted by you the readers! Hosted by your Number 1 host Digi and his younger inferior host Ammy, expect randomness to occur! Characters from Persona 3 and 4 plus cameos from 1 and 2!


**Persona: Truth Or Dare?**

"**BOLD PRINT LIKE THIS or this" Is the Digi MC's Dialogue**

**"Print like this" Belongs is Ammy's Dialogue**

"This is everyone elses"

"_These are thoughts"_

"_**These are whispers"**_

* * *

**Inaba/Junes/TV Section**

"Alright we're only going over to check how things are going okay? We're not going be there long. So don't get killed or lost or some other unfortunate event." Naoto glared at the rest of the Investigation team especially at Yosuke. Said person scoffed.

"What? I'm not a dumbass"

"Sure, like that time when you almost got yourself killed thinking you could take on a zionga by yourself" Chie reminded him. Yosuke waved his arms around.

"Hey! That was a one time occurrence!" Chie dismissed him with the wave of her hand.

"Anyways let's get going" Yu began to stick his hand into the tv. The rest clinging as tight as they could, (They did not wanna know what happened if they let go).

"WAIT! DON'T FORGET ABOUT TEDDIE" The blonde pulled them back. They all stumbled and fell on top of each other.

"Goddamnit Teddie. What and Why? Wait where were you?" Yosuke groaned, he tried to get up but grabbed something foreign, yet somewhat refreshing. It was also quite round.

Yukiko felt something weird on her breasts. She looked down and saw a hand.

"U-u-um Yosuke…" Yukiko's face reddened, Suddenly a flying foot knocked the City Boy away.

"Damn you Hanamura!" Chie continued her fury of kicks on the poor sexually frustrated boy on the floor.

"W-Wait! It wasn't my fau-" Yosuke cried out but Chie ignored his statements,

"Bullshit! I always knew you couldn't control your urges! I should have protected you better my poor Yukiko! Please forgive me! I failed as you protector! Forgive me later though, let me kill this asshole!"

After Chie had finished Yosuke was curled in a ball, knocked out cold on the floor of the store.

Immediately Chie ran to Yukiko, "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he? Here let us go to the hospital."

Yukiko shook her head, "No I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Y-Yes!" Yukiko sighed, the rest watched the amusing scene.

Chie drilled her eyes into the rest of the guys of the group. "Whatever you saw, forget about it. I see that look in your eyes Yu! Don't Fantasize!" Yu lowered his head in defeat.

"Damn."

Chie sighed and shook her head in disappointment "Boys these days,"

"What are we going to do about Yosuke?" Naoto asked, Teddie's eyes lit up.

"We could just heal him in the TV."

Yu thought about it, _"Well is it really safe enough? We're not going to be there long, I guess it's ok."_

Yu went over to Yosuke. "I guess that's a good idea. C'mon let's grab him."

Kanji helped Yu and the rest began getting ready to go into the TV.

"Here we go" Yu stuck his hand in and the rest was sucked in.

* * *

Dorm

"Yuka-tan~ Is my sandwich ready?" Junpei cheerfully hopped down the stairs. Yukari looked up from her magazine clearly annoyed by that comment.

"Make it yourself, you sexist"

"But that's not fun Yuka-tan, anyways what cha reading?" Junpei peered over her shoulder. Immediately she closed the magazine and hit him in the face with it.

He groaned "What was that for? What was it? Porn?"

Minato walked through the front doors at that moment.

"No you perv" Yukari sighed, she turned and faced Minato. "Hey."

Minato nodded as he acknowledged her.

"Guy what bro! I caught dirty little Yuka-tan reading po-" Junpei was hit in the face again by the magazine.

"Oww" Junpei groaned again while Minato chuckled. A small breeze blew the doors open. Suddenly the world felt like spinning like a globe and suddenly the world turned black for the three.

* * *

**P****urple Velvet Room**

"**Welcome All!"** A man in a purple dashing tuxedo spoke into the microscope in his hand.

Yosuke groaned he woke up and saw himself in a purple lounge chair like the one during the King's Game.

"**Glad to see you have waken up"** The mysterious purple man stared at Yosuke. **"Finally they are all awake" **Yosuke was confused and was going to yell at the man but some other guy in purple cap beat him to it.

"Where the hell are we? Answer me Goddamnit!"

"**Be patient Junpei"**

"How do you know my name?"

"**I just do, now shut up the camera's rolling." **The Purple Man paused and regained his composure. **"Welcome to the Purple Velvet Room! If you have tuned in, then you know this is our 10th Season and Anniversary Special! For this season we have decided to have a Truth Or Dare between the Investigation Team and SEES!" **Suddenly a wave of applause came from somewhere.

"Wait what?" Yosuke asked, Junpei was also the same thing.

"**Truth or Dare! It's a game show goddamnit" **The purple man glared at Yosuke who froze under that dark presence that came from that stare.

"**Now all you viewers know me, DigitalMaster1100, but I have a special new host for this season. Please welcome Ammy-Chan!" **The curtain in the back of the room rose and out came a girl also wearing a purple tuxedo.

"**Hi-ya! It is I Ammy-Chan and I will now be hosting along with Digi!" **She bowed and walked over next to Digi.

"_**Please don't mess up, or fall" **_Digi whispered to Ammy which earned him a smack to the head.

"_**Shut up." **_Digi shrugged and returned to face the camera in front of him.

"**Anyways, now that we have introduced ourselves. I shall explain the rules." **He turned to Yosuke, Junpei, and Yu (Who had just woken up)

"**So you three are the only contestants we have at the moment. Basically the objective of the game is to save all of our 'friends' who we have locked in a tube underneath us." **

"So all we have to do is complete these 'truths or dares' to free them?" Yu asked which raised the eyebrows of Junpei and Yosuke.

"**Correcto! Looks like this one is smart unlike the two beside him." **Ammy said which caused Junpei and Yosuke to raise their arms in protest.

"Hey we are not dumbasses!"

"**Only a dumbass would deny it." **Ammy retaliated and the two gave up.

Yu continued "Anyways what happens if we don't complete the objective?"

Digi chuckled "**Then one of you guys would receive a punishment, think of it as like torture and you have to play again. Be grateful at least we don't kill your friends. I mean we could but that's not that fun is it?" **Yu frowned, he really hated this dude at the moment.

"Hey asshole, Jiriaya!" Yosuke tried to summon his persona but nothing happened.

"**Nope, no persona for you guys, we have something called Anti-Persona and you see this button?" **Ammy held up a button on a controller and continued **"Only we can turn it off. Yeah don't think about stealing it. If it is farther than 10 feet away from us it will detonate the bombs in the same room your buds are in. But all you have to do is complete the dares and you can leave and save them!" **

Yu sighed in defeat "So what's our first dare?"

Digi smiled **"Great question! Ammy since this is your first episode how about you start the dare off!" **Ammy smiled and thought about it.

"**Ok since this is the first round I'll make an easy one. So Yu and Yosuke." **She pointed at the two. They perked up, "What?" Yosuke asked

"**Kiss." **Yosuke and Yu looked at each other. "What?" Yosuke asked

"**You heard me, kiss. A Yaoi kiss will bring up the ratings! And Liz would love it!" **Ammy chuckled. Digi shook his head in agreement."**Good thinking co-host! That reminds me I have to invite her onto the show." **Digi made a mental note to do so.

"**Now you heard the girl, kiss" **Digi reminded them.

Yosuke and Yu turned really hot all of a sudden. "So uh let's get this over with…" Yosuke said.

"Y-yeah...we gotta save the others." Yu replied. The two brought their faces closer slowly and…

"**Goddamnit hurry up!" **Digi smashed their faces together keeping them in place for about a minute. When he let go Yosuke fell to the floor and passed out again.

Ammy chuckled and looked at Yu. **"So I heard that, he never kissed before. So well you were his first kiss. Great Job Yu! Social Link Rank Up!" **When she saw Yu's red face she burst out laughing and started rolling on the floor.

Junpei meanwhile stared at Yu, "So you swing that way don't ya?" He scooted away a little bit

Yu panicked and started protesting "No you don't understand! It was a dare!" Junpei shook his head. "Whatever you say dude."

Digi snickered **"Don't be like that Junpei. Who knows you may have a kiss with a dude too, or even something more" **He winked at Junpei who turned as white as a ghost.

"Please….No"

"**Anyways like we said you can have one of your friends back." **Digi went over to a small desktop computer and typed in a few commands. Once he finished a hatch opened on the ceiling over the purple velvet lounge chair and out popped a blue haired guy. He landed on the chair and stood up.

"Where the hell am I?" Minato asked. "Yo bro!" Junpei waved him to sit next to him on the purple velvet couch. "I'll explain later" Junpei said and Digi went back to the camera.

"**You saw that? Yaoi kisses, expect more! Now it's your turn viewers! Send us Dares or Truths and you can help us save the rest of the Persona Cast! Just write your dares down in a review and it will all be cool! This is your host Digi-" **Ammy jumped in front of the camera, **"And Ammy and we'll see you again! Bye!" **The two started waving.

Meanwhile Junpei was explaining everything to Minato, Yu was crying traumatised in the corner, and Yosuke just woke up. "So who came out?" Yosuke looked at Minato

"Damnit it's another dude"

* * *

**So hey there! Digi here! Well I haven't posted on Fanfiction in a while and I wanted to try something new. So I decided to come here to the Persona Archives! I'm not used to writing stuff like this ( I usually write Adventure stuff, or fluff oneshots) I hope it isn't horrible T.T, Please tell how I can improve in a review and submit Truths or Dares! (Also tell me who to bring in as guests.) Anyways I guess I'll thank my friends OkamiAmmy-Chan and Liz2331234 for helping me come up with ideas. So anyways Byee~**


End file.
